


bubbles

by babylupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I love these two together, M/M, Wow, almost as much, and cedric is too, and i can't even put into words how i feel about hedric rn, and they like each other so much, and totally fell in love, as i love drarry, but yesterday i saw a really cute headcanon, harry is so bi, i've never really paid much attention to hedric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylupin/pseuds/babylupin
Summary: harry needs some help figuring out the clue to the second task(i hate the title please suggest alternatives)





	bubbles

Harry had been sitting in the bath for over an hour. The bubbles were slowly disappearing and he still had no idea what to expect for the Second Task. He had tried everything, but had made zero progress. He leaned back in the water and groaned. Why did Cedric have to be so vague with his advice?

Harry swam some more laps and was thinking about heading back to the common room when he heard the door open behind him. He whirled around, disappearing under the bubbles so that only his eyes remained above the surface of the water.

“Harry?” someone called out, the voice echoing off the walls. There was something friendly in the voice that made Harry slowly stand up again, his torso covered in bubbles that quickly ran off him with the water. Harry peered around the room, his eyes widening as the source of the voice stepped out from the shadows.

“C-Cedric?” Harry stammered. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“Thought you might need a hand,” said Cedric coolly, striding over to the water’s edge and squatting down, dipping his hand into the water a few metres away from where Harry stood. Harry watched him tentatively: he was wearing a T-shirt and trackie bottoms, with a towel slung over his shoulder.

“Not exactly the temperature I’d like, but it’ll do,” Cedric smiled, and then he was taking off his shirt and trackies and slipping into the bath with his trunks on. Harry was incredibly aware of the colour in his cheeks, and was far too grateful that he too was wearing trunks.

Cedric submerged himself under the water and reappeared a moment later, slicking his hair back and grinning at Harry like the whole situation was no big deal.

“I’m guessing you haven’t figured out what the Second Task is yet?”

Harry shook his head shyly. “I feel like I’ve tried everything.”

Cedric laughed. “Have you tried opening it under the water?”

Harry’s already pink cheeks flushed with even more colour, and he lifted a hand to the nape of his neck, scratching it and grinning embarrassedly. 

“No, I haven’t,” he laughed. 

“Well, you might want to try.”

Harry nodded and waded to the edge of the bath, heaving his egg into the water and setting it down on the floor of the pool. He took a deep breath and dove underneath, his fingers fumbling with the clasp for a moment before the egg opened and a harmony of singing voices filled his ears.

Once the song had ended, he broke the surface of the water and gasped for breath, then set the egg down at the water’s edge.

“Are there fucking  _ Merpeople _ in the lake?” he sputtered.

Cedric laughed again. It was such a charming laugh. “Yeah, apparently there are. You got there a lot faster than I did… It took me ages to figure out what the song meant.”

“I’m going to listen again,” Harry declared, diving under the water with the egg in his hands. A few moments later, he reappeared.

“ _ ‘We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss’? _ ” Harry repeated the line from the clue. “What does that mean?”

Cedric shrugged. “No idea. All I know - well, all I  _ think _ I know - is that we’ve got to get something out of the lake.”

Harry leaned against the edge of the bath and stared at bubbles. “Maybe they’re going to put the next clue down there, like in the First Task, and we’ve got to get it.”

“Probably,” said Cedric. “I mean, that would make sense, wouldn’t it?”

Harry nodded, but said nothing. He felt oddly comfortable, considering he was sitting half-naked in a bath with a boy who made Harry blush furiously every time he smiled. Harry had been feeling jealous of Cedric and Cho since before the Yule Ball; just seeing how well they got on and how much they laughed together made Harry shudder with envy. He had thought, for quite some time, that he was jealous of Cedric, for being with Cho. He had thought the butterflies in his stomach when he had looked over to see Cedric and Cho dancing at the Yule Ball were because  _ he _ wanted to be the one dancing with Cho. In all honesty, Harry  _ had _ wanted to dance with Cho. He  _ did _ have a small crush on her. But all the feelings Harry felt when he saw Cho with Cedric weren’t because he liked her, but because he liked  _ him _ .

“Hmm… Something we’d ‘sorely miss’,” Cedric mumbled, rubbing his temples. “I just wish I knew what it all  _ meant _ !”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know either.”  

They sat quietly for a moment, absently moving their hands through the water and swirling around what was left of the bubbles. When Harry next looked up, Cedric was only a arm’s breadth from him. He definitely hadn’t been that close before. His heart gave a hopeful throb, which Harry quickly pushed away, knowing that Cedric had something going on with Cho already.

“Cedric-” Harry started, but Cedric shook his head.

“Can I ask you something?” he whispered, and Harry nodded.

“You just did,” he smirked. Cedric retaliated by splashing water at Harry, who laughed and splashed him back, quickly swimming away from the edge and moving to the middle of the enormous bath. Cedric followed, continuing to send wave upon wave after Harry. Harry sighed: even Cedric’s  _ splashes _ were graceful. All Harry could do was slap his hands around and hope that it was enough.

Harry hadn’t noticed how close he was to the other end of the bath, and Cedric continued to close in on him until he felt the smooth marble against his back. Cedric was so close that Harry could feel his breath against his cheek. 

“Go on then,” Harry grinned, hoping he didn’t look as flushed as he felt. “What did you want to ask me?”

Cedric inhaled sharply, his gaze flickering down to the water. There were hardly any bubbles left now.

“I…” he sighed. He looked up at Harry, who could see the light reflected in his gorgeous grey eyes. 

“Come on, Ced,” Harry teased. “Spit it out.”

“Can-” Cedric hesitated, his cheeks a little rosier than they had been before. “Can I kiss you, Harry?”

Harry’s olive green eyes widened in surprise. He looked up at Cedric and gulped. It was so quiet in the bathroom that Harry could almost hear his own heartbeat hammering against his chest. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, sealing the gap between his and Cedric’s lips. 

It was better than anything Harry could ever have imagine. Cedric tasted wonderful, and his lips were the perfect softness. Was this a good kiss? It felt good. Harry didn’t have any past experience with kissing, but he thought that this must be good. It was better than good. It was incredible. He’d never experienced anything as wonderful as this. It felt like he was floating, even though his feet were planted firmly on the floor of the pool. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, or his mouth, but Cedric seemed to know what he was doing, and Harry followed his lead. He felt Cedric’s hands on the back of his head, pulling at his wet hair, and Harry let his own hands wander up Cedric’s bare back, settling down on his neck and pulling him closer. Cedric opened his mouth, and deepened the kiss. Harry hoped for the love of Merlin that this was as good for Cedric as it was for him.

Then Cedric pulled away, and Harry’s stomach tightened. He must have been awful. Harry’s lips were wet with Cedric’s saliva, but he was too shocked to even wipe it away. He watched, fearful and frozen, as Cedric wiped his own mouth. Harry prepared himself for the rejection that was most definitely on its way.

“Merlin’s fucking  _ tits _ , Harry,” Cedric uttered, and Harry’s stomach did a somersault. Had it really been  _ that _ bad for Cedric?

“I’m sorry…” Harry mumbled, feeling foolish.

“You’re sorry?” Cedric frowned. “Why? That was the best bloody kiss I’ve ever had!”

Harry felt his cheeks redden, and he couldn’t help but grin. “Really?”

Cedric nodded rapidly. “Yeah. Absolutely.”

Harry blushed harder. “I - that was my first kiss…”

“You’re joking!”

Harry shook his head, and Cedric laughed. “Merlin’s beard, that was amazing.”

They kissed again, and then held each other. Harry leaned against Cedric’s frame with his arms around the taller boy. Cedric’s arms were around Harry’s neck. There were no bubbles left now, at least not where they were, but the water wasn’t clear. Harry could see a blur of slightly pale skin where Cedric’s legs were under the water. 

“What about Cho?” Harry asked as they dried themselves off.

Cedric shrugged. “I thought it would be kinder to break up with her.”

“Than to what?”

Cedric laughed. “Than to keep going out with her while I liked someone else.”

Harry blushed again. “I hope you mean me,” he grinned.


End file.
